Violet Depression
by madhatterasylum
Summary: Violet's having suicidal thoughts, can Tate help help her out? Rated M May develop into an actual story, or stay as one chapter.


**A/N: As this is my first one-shot, please don't critique _too_ harshly! Thank you for reading my story! (:**

"Violet?" Tate's voice. The only sound that can cheer me up; the only person who can help. I choked my tears down and got up from the small corner in the bathroom. My shaky hand reached for the cold door knob, and revealed Tate on the other side.

Tate looked at my barren face and swollen eyes from crying. I kept my arms down at my sides and looked at the ground, feeling ashamed. I felt Tate's presence come closer, and he wrapped his arms around me. I cried into the crook of his neck and hugged him back. It definitely felt good just sitting there in his strong, warm arms. His very scent made me high; I could sit, well stand, like this forever. It wouldn't have been too hard since I was a ghost and all, though.

"Let's go talk." Tate grabbed behind my knees and swept me off my, carrying me bridal style. I didn't know where he was taking me, all though I had an idea that he was taking us to our bedroom. Since it had been his room before I moved in as a human, we decided to share it after the really bad fight, when I sent him away. I clutched to his wool sweater, and cried into it, all the way to our room. He set me down on the bed and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you, Vi. Please tell me what's wrong…" His voice was so sweet and innocent. Even though he really wasn't innocent for anything.

"I just," I stopped to think of how to say it, "I miss being human. I hate being stuck in this house _all the time_!" I made sure to emphasize my words when I said _"all the time"_. Tate only grabbed me and pulled me into his warm embrace. His fingers ran through my hair as I continued to cry; becoming more of a soft whimper. He hugged me tighter and then pushed my face away to look at me better. He brushed my hair behind my ears, and looked me in the eye.

"I know how you feel. I've been stuck here for years. But it gets better, I promise. It just takes a while to get used too. You are very beautiful and I absolutely _hate_ to see you cry like this." His words always got to me; made me feel better about everything. I only nodded in response to his mini speech, and laid my head back on his chest.

**~oOo~**

I woke up and looked at the clock by my, well _our_, bed. _6:01am_. I groaned and fell back into the bed, beginning to think about what happened last night….. with Tate. _Tate_. Where was Tate? I felt around the cold empty space beside me, and kept my eyes closed. I opened them when I realized he really was gone. The bed wasn't even warm from him previously laying there, and that meant he had been gone for awhile.

I started to feel gross, having not showered for three days, due to my depression growing stronger and taking better hold of me. I knew I didn't have to take showers all the time since I was a ghost. but they made me feel more refreshed, and just better in general. But before I hopped in the shower, I went downstairs to find Moira.

"Moira?" I said. I sat there for a second waiting for a response. Then I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Yes, Violet?" She said.

"Have you seen Tate anywhere? He wasn't beside me when I woke up." I said, taking one deep breath.

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted be alone, though." I nodded in thanks, and understanding, and shoved my hands into my back pockets. I walked back up the stairs, heading straight for the bathroom.

Once I got the shower running. I took off my clothes and looked myself up and down in the mirror. I had scars basically covering every inch of me, battle wounds. And I had one crazy bedhead. I ran my hand through my hair, and got in the shower. The hot water felt so unbelievably good against my skin. And as soon as I got in, I already felt refreshed. But I still couldn't get the thought of my Tate disappearing out of my damned head, and once again, I was stressed. Once I washed all the soap off my body and got out, I realized I had forgotten a towel. Great, I thought. _Somebody is totally going to see me naked._ So, using my resources, I wrapped the bath mat around my wet body. It was seriously coming down to this.

I walked down the hallway to the closet, to grab a towel. I switched from the bath mat to the towel as fast as I possibly could. But unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough.

"Getting naked for me already, I see?" I knew that voice. It was the sound of the one I loved; the sound of an angel.

"Tate!" I turned around, and sure enough, it was my Tate. I ran up to him, holding the towel against me, and hugged and kissed him. "Where were you?"

He kissed me one more time, and then he spoke. "I'm sorry, I just had to talk to someone. I thought I would be back sooner." He said.

"It's okay," I said with a smile, "you're here now. Now, let me go get out of this towel, and you can get out of those clothes." I smiled as sexily as I could, and he pulled me up against him and growled.

"Okay." He replied. I led him up to the bedroom and threw off my towel as soon as he shut the door. I helped Tate take off his sweater, leaving small kisses in between, and he took off the rest. I eyed him up and down quickly, also remembering how _big_ he was.

Tate walked up to me and pulled me against him. There was no room left between us, and I was definitely okay with that.

"You're so beautiful." I felt him smile up against my lips, "And sexy." and it made me smile too. His hands snaked down my back, and came to rest on my ass. He held me even tighter against him, and I couldn't help but let out a moan. It felt really good being this close to him. my whole body tensed up as soon as he squeezed me. Our tongues fought in each other's mouths; danced. We slowly backed into _our_ bed until I finally fell back on to it. As he tried to climb up my body, I flipped him over and took control.

"Feeling feisty today?" He growled, and I did my best to act as cute as I could.

"Mhmm" I moaned into his ear. he sat up halfway to kiss me, and I slowly pushed him back onto the bed with my hips and my hand.

"You sexy thing." I giggled and slowly started to kiss him all the way down his body, to his already hard dick. He was _really_ hard, just for me. I smiled at the thought.

I grabbed his dick in my hand and licked from his balls, to his head. Immediately after, I stuck my mouth over him and bobbed up and down his length. His hips thrusted forward, beginning to move to the rhythm that I started. He put his hand on my hand, pushing me farther down into him, and also moving me faster against him. I could tell that he was close. And I felt quite proud of myself. I was excited just as much as he was.

Not long after, I felt his dick begin to pulse in my mouth, and suddenly I felt a warm, thick, liquid on the tip of my tongue. More and more came, sliding down my throat. I knew that he was at his climax, and I swallowed every bit of cum that came out of him. I felt his body shudder beneath me. I smiled, and crawled backup him to kiss him.

"My turn." He said. All I could think was, _Oh fuck._ Tate immediately went down on me, not waiting a single second for me to say no. His tongue plunged into me quickly, and my back arched up with a loud moan escaping from my mouth. Tate laughed a little at me, and then continued on flicking his tongue in and out of me and sucking on my wet folds. He definitely knew how to please me. His hands gripped my hips and I slowly started to move my hips to the rhythm of his tongue. He pulled away suddenly and replaced his tongue with three fingers. He pumped in and out of me, hitting the right spot with every thrust. My fingers curled around the sheets, pulling them up from the bed. Finally, I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I came onto his hand. He pulled his finger out and licked whatever was on his hand, and then dived into me to suck up every little bit that came out of me.

"You taste so good!" He mumbled ever so sexy. I moaned in return as he crawled back up my body till he reached my lips. I could taste myself on his soft lips. All I knew, was that he was not lying when he said that I tasted sweet. My mind was racing with dirty thoughts of Tate and me. Suddenly, Tate's hands roamed up and down my body, occasionally grasping my boobs. My hands gripped his back, and I would sometimes move my hands down to rub his dick, or tease him by barely touching his tip. Out of nowhere, he pulled away.

"I will be right back, gorgeous." He kissed my forehead and ran out of the room naked. Where the hell did he have to go? We didn't need condoms or any sort of protection since we were ghosts and I couldn't get pregnant. I made a sad puppy dog face at him, and he left the room with a wink.

I decided that I might as well look sexy when he came back, and not be playing around with my phone. So I decided to let him find me masturbating when he came back. I spread my legs open, and laid back on my left elbow. I left my right hand in between my legs, so when he walked in I would then start.

After five minutes of waiting, I almost decided to get up and go find him. And then the door cracked open. I started fingering myself and bit my bottom lip, rolling my head back. When I looked up, Tate was standing inside the door in a leather suit. _The_ leather suit. Tate ran forward in the suit and went down on top of me. It fit his body so perfectly.

"God, you're so hot. Couldn't wait any longer, huh?" He smiled.

"Nope!" I popped the "p" and giggled, pulling him to my lips. We started kissing passionately, but turned quickly to a rough make out session. And then he inserted himself inside me. I definitely forgot how big he was.

"That was amazing." Tate said softly into my ear, after he took off the leather suit. I nodded into his chest.

"It's amazing every time." I said with a smile. "Moira's gonna have fun washing these sheets." Tate and I both laughed. and he kissed me on my forehead.

I felt so happy. All was finally right in the world. Tate was mine forever, and I was his. I never wanted to leave his side. I loved him, and never would I ever think differently about him.

"I love you." I could sense him smiling, and he kissed me on my forehead once more.

"And I suppose, I love you as well." I grinned and looked at his heart-melting, beautiful, perfect, face. I slid up his body to kiss his amazingly soft lips.

"You're so amazing." I said looking into his eyes, then back down to his lips.

"I know." We both laughed and I playfully punched him in the gut.

**Leave a quick review below, lemme know what I need to work on and what my strengths were in this one-shot!**

**Thanks!**

_madhatterasylum_


End file.
